1. Field
Embodiments may generally relate to retrieving voice messages. More particularly, some embodiments are concerned with efficiently retrieving voice messages in non-chronological order.
2. Description
The features of a conventional cellular telephone may provide a user with many conveniences. These features may increase the efficiency and/or effectiveness with which the user performs daily tasks. Such features may include, but are not limited to, mobile telephone communication, text messaging, silent alarms (e.g., “vibrate mode”), calendaring, and voice messaging.
Conventional voice messaging allows a user to retrieve voice messages that are stored in a voice message mailbox associated with the user. For example, a caller may call a user's cellular telephone number and, if the user does not answer the call within a specified number of rings, the call may be transferred to and answered by a voice message mailbox provider. The caller may then generate (e.g., orally dictate) a voice message that is stored by the voice message mailbox provider in a voice message mailbox associated with the user.
The user accesses the voice message mailbox in order to listen to any voice messages stored therein. Typically, such access includes placing a call to a telephone number associated with the voice message mailbox provider and transmitting an access code to the provider. The provider then determines if the access code matches a predefined access code that is associated with the voice message mailbox being accessed, and, if so, presents any voice messages stored therein to the user. However, conventional systems present the voice messages in chronological order (i.e., the order in which the messages were received).
Systems are desired that may provide improved voice message retrieval.